borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:*NOT* Looking to Trade/Dupe Items
Hi, some people have recently started messaging me about getting stuff. I had forgotten about this thread because I really haven't played BL2 in over a year, minus a couple of short quest runs in an attempt to finish Tina's DLC. I do not have anything over level 50 (one or two things, but I don't care to look them up) and I'm really not interested in trading or duping anymore. Thanks for all the interest and support, but I HAVE RETIRED FROM BL2 LOOT AND WILL NO LONGER BE DUPING/GIVING AWAY ITEMS. THANK YOU, AND PLEASE DON'T CONTACT ME ASKING FOR LOOT. (under special circumstances I might do it, but there'd have to be a reason other than "I want x loot") GT: BenillaK19 At level 50 unless otherwise stated (reorganized since the list was getting a bit long): Assault Rifles *Wild KerBlaster (explosive) *Slippery KerBlaster (explosive) *Plump KerBlaster (explosive) *Nifed Madhous! *Attack Veruc *Wild Hammer Buster *Swift Shredifier *Expansive Shredifier (fire) *Swift Shredifier (corrosive) *Cowboy Stomper *Deep Veruc (electric) *Onslaught Veruc *Tiny Tina's Boom Puppy *Hot Kitten *Nasty Evil Smasher (lvl 47)(explosive) *bandity Chopper! Shotguns *Potent Flakker *Sledge's Shotgun *Doc's Striker *Sunny Blockhead (fire) *Extra Large Deliverance (electric) *Gentle Deliverance *Practible Conference Call (5301x7) *Reactive Conference Call (fire) *Social Conference Call (slag) *Reactive Conference Call (electric) *Critical Conference Call *Restructuring Conference Call *Reactive Conference Call (corrosive) *Practicable Conference Call (electric) *Practicable Conference Call (fire) *Practicable Conference Call (corrosive) *Practicable Conference Call (5788x7) *Fine Hydra *Filled Hydra *Critical Heart Breaker Sniper Rifles *Pacifiying Pitchfork (electric) *Cartel Pitchfork (corrosive) *Chikamin Elephant Gun *Sir Hammerlock's Elephant Gun *Resource Morningstar (slag) *Energy Fremington's Edge (electric) *Bolshy White Death *Barking Volcano (fire) *Sublime Volcano (fire) *Gentleman's Volcano (fire) *Longitudinal Longbow (fire) *Auditing Invader *Contingent Invader (electric) *Contingent Invader (slag) *Skookum Cobra *Tumtum Cobra *Tumtum Skullmasher *Chikamin Skullmasher *Tumtum Trespasser Pistols *Discharge Infinity (electric) *Resolute Infinity (fire) *Patriot's Infinity *Purging Infinity (corrosive) *Burning Infinity (fire) *Purging Infinity (electric) *Vengeful Infinity (electric) *Purging Infinity (fire) *Vengeful Infinity (fire) *Purging Infinity *Extendified Gub (corrosive) *Bayaneted Gub (corrosive) *Thrusting Unkept Harold *Dynamic Logan's Gun (fire) *Expeditious Thunderball Fists (electric) *Super Gunerang *Peppy Gunerang (slag) *Defered Lady Fist *Dasterdly Maggie *Straight Shootin' Maggie *Two Fer Maggie *Fast Judge *Facilitating Fibber *Energizing Fibber (electric) *Rubi (slag) *Rubi (corrosive) Sub Machine Guns *Quality Baby Maker *Hefty Baby Maker (electric) *Quality Baby Maker (corrosive) *Hefty Baby Maker *Flying Emperor (electric) *Bladed Emperor *Miss Moxxi's Good Touch *Analytical Bitch (corrosive) *Corporate Bitch (electric) *Social Bitch *Rightsizing Bitch *Lucid Hellfire (fire) *Consummate Hellfire (fire) *Incendiary Sand Hawk (fire) *Sapping Sand Hawk (electric) *Skirmish Sand Hawk *Bulets Go Fasterfied Slagga (slag) *Cuting Slagga (Slag) Rocket Launchers *derp Nukem (explosive) *Deep a Nukem (explosive) *fidle dee Nukem (explosive) *Quik Brawler Badaboom *fast actons Badaboom (corrosive) *Ultraprecise Bunny *Punitory Norfleet (fire) *Plenteous Norfleet (slag) *Puissant Norfleet (fire) *Plenteous Norfleet (electric) *Pertinent Norfleet (corrosive) *Boosh a 12 Pounder *Paraquat Hive (corrosive) *Ruthless Mongol (electric) Shields *Impaler *Neogenator *Hide of Terramorphous *Alkaline Hide of Terramorphous *The Sham (85% absorb chance) *The Sham (94% absorb chance!) *Blast proof The Cradle *The Cradle *Fabled Tortoise (x2, 179429 & 173371) *Inflammable The Bee (46,678 amp) *The Bee (42225 amp) *Flame of the Firehawk *Whisky Tango Foxtrot *Black Hole *The Transformer (immunity to electricity) *The Rough Rider Grenades *Explosive Nasty Surprise *Corrosive Nasty Surprise (corrosive) *Rolling Thunder (explosive) *Longbow Fire Bee (fire) *Homing Bonus Package (explosive) *Sticky Longbow Quasar (electric) *Sticky Homing Electric Leech (electric) *Homing Breath of Terramorphous (fire) *Homing Storm Front (electric) *Sticky Longbow Bouncing Bunny (slag) Relics *Stockpile relic (shotgun, assault rifle 61%, +4 grenades) *Stockpile Relic (Pistol, Shotgun, Sniper Rifle all 55%) *Stockpile Relic (Assault Rifle, Rocket Launcher, Sniper Rifle 52%) *Cooldown Relic (32%) *Vitality Relic (+50%) *Blood of Terramorphous *Deputy's Badge Class Mods *Slayer of Terramorphous (Mechromancer) *Slayer of Terramorphous (Siren) *Slayer of Terramorphous (Commando) *Legendary Siren Class Mod *Legendary Soldier Mod *Legendary Hunter Class Mod *Legendary Mechromancer Class Mod *Legendary Berzerker Class Mod Costume Parts *Till Death Do Us Part (Siren head) *Pretty in Punk (Siren head) *Sandblaster (Commando head) *Minecraft (Mechromancer skin) *Stinger Missile (Mechromancer skin) *Hyperion Hornet (all characters) *Torgue High Octane (Mechromancer skin) *Pig Rider (Mechromancer head) *Tree Puncher (Gunzerker head) *Minecraft (Siren skin) *Minecraft (Assassin skin) *Minecraft (Gunzerker skin) *Minecraft (Commando skin) *Minecraft (Mechromancer skin) *All-Seeing Eye (Siren skin) *Kawaii Killer (Siren head) *Vault Veteran: Sledgehammer (Gunzerker head) *Vault Veteran: Dr. Crazy (Siren head) *Bone Blinder (Commando head) *G4l4h4d (Assassin head) *Lovely Corpse (Mechromancer head) *Superduperfly (Gunzerker head) *Vault Veteran: Arachn1d (Assassin head) *Space Knight (Commando head) *Nihilism (Assassin head) *Metal Fear (Siren head) *Unreality (Assassin head) *Digitized Death (Mechromancer head) *The Baron (Gunzerker head) *Shrapnel Slayer (Siren head) *Mine But Not Yours (Commando head) *Ninja Rose (Siren skin) *To the Rescue (Siren skin) *Azure Wave (Siren skin) *Dark Focus (Siren skin) *Black is Back (Gunzerker skin) *Black Ops (Commando skin) *Dark Night (Assassin Skin) *Private Eyes (Gunzerker head) *F0rg0tten (Assassin head) *Snowblind (Commando head) *Alkaline Rose (Siren head) *Fired Up (all characters) Seraph Loot *Tumtum Hawk Eye (600% crit) *Skookum Hawk Eye *Skorry Patriot (slag) *Feral Seraphim (fire) *Gentle Retcher (corrosive) *gaa dunk ga Ahab (explosive) *fwap a Ahab (explosive) *Double Penetrating Devastator (explosive) *Intense Devastator (explosive) *Cutting Edge Actualizer (corrosive) *Bladed Tattler *Blood of the Seraphs *Breath of the Seraphs *Homing Incendiary O-Negative (fire) *Sticky Homing Meteor Shower (explosive) *Longbow Slag O-Negative (slag) *Homing Meteor Shower (explosive) *Evolution *Pun-chee *Big Boom Blaster (immunity to corrode damage) *Big Boom Blaster (46k) *Sponge *Big Boom Blaster (49k) *Hoplite (158k) I'm looking for (at level 50, please): *None Blacker skin for Mechromancer *Terramorphous the Invincible heads *Superduperfly head *Pearlescent weapons (preferabbly lvl 61) *lvl 61 gear If you see anything you want or need, just let me know. And I'm not lying: I will just give stuff to you for free, no strings attached. So don't feel intimidated about asking for stuff. And if you have anything I'm looking for, please see if there's anything I have that you'd be willing to trade for. If I do give you items, I would ask that if you happen to get anything I'm looking for in the future you see if I still need it and return the favor. Thanks guys! *By the way, my classes have started, so if I can't get back to you on LIVE quickly, please forgive me; sometimes I just have homework :P Also, if you need help farming or with bosses, I will do my best to help. I'm not the most skilled player, and at the moment I only have one lvl 50 character, a siren. Still, I'm more than willing to help out if I have tim, so don't be shy about asking. One more thing: I don't have a headset, so my communication is limited to text messages, which is a bit slow. Sorry about that in advance.BenillaK19 (talk) 18:00, January 18, 2013 (UTC)BenillaK19